New Life
by bouquetoflilies
Summary: Clarice and Hannibal are getting the life they want. This is from the end of the book rather then the movie
1. Chapter 1

"Hannibal Lecter, did your mother feed you at her breast?"

This sudden question surprised Hannibal.

"Yes"

"Did you ever feel that you had to relinquish the breast to Mischa? Did you ever feel you were required to give it up for her?"

With a slightly pause of thought, he replied, "I don't recall that, Clarice. If I gave it up, I did it gladly"

Clarice Starling reached her cupped hand into the deep neckline of her gown and freed her breast, quickly peaky in the open air. "You don't have to give up this one," she said.

Looking always into hey eyes, with her trigger finger she took warm Château d'Yquem from her mouth and a think sweet drop suspended from her nipple like a golden cabochon and trembled with her breathing.

Unable to contain himself, Hannibal came swiftly from his chair to her, went on a knee before her chair, and bent to her coral and cream in the firelight his dark sleek head.

Slowly, the tip of his tongue brushed her nipple and the sweet drop slide down his throat. Hannibal didn't stop there. Closing his mouth, he held her nipple between his front teeth as he continued to lick it, it hardening with every touch.

A small noise of pleasure escaped from Clarice's lips as Hannibal lifted his mouth to her, seeking her soft lips, which had plagued his thoughts for so many years.

Leaning in closer to Clarice, Hannibal slide the skirt of her gown up her legs, allowing him to get closer to her body. With Clarice at the edge of her seat, they were positioned so that the protrusion from his trousers was touching the wet fabric of her underwear.

Clarice's hands, which had been holding on to his shoulders, moved down to the fly of his suit pants. Hannibal's hand stopped her before she got half way, which made her look up into his maroon eyes with an expression of desire.

"Not here, my love. Some place more comfortable."

Quickly standing, Hannibal placed his arm underneath Clarice's leg and then lifted her out of the chair. Carefully stepping around the broken china, he made his way to the room that she had woken in.

He placed her on the bed before returning to kiss her, letting his hands slide over her body. Clarice's hands reached up and busied themselves with his white tie and shirt, which he hastily discarded of when she undid the last button. Her hands then returned to the task of his trousers, and in seconds she had them fall down his legs, which he stepped out of leaving them in a pile with the rest of his clothing.

Hannibal then moved his attention to Clarice's clothing after he carefully took off her jewellery. Grazing his hands along the skin of her leg, he lifted her silk gown to reveal her pale, smooth skin. His hands found the clasps for her bra, which, once undone, allowed him to take her nipple once again into his mouth. As his hands went to remove the last barrier between them, Clarice made a murmur of content, which caused him to chuckle.

Once Clarice's underwear was on the floor behind him, Hannibal gently pushed Clarice on to her back so that he could position himself above her.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

With a shudder, Clarice whispered, "Yes".

Carefully positioning himself so that he was in just the right place, Hannibal slowly pushed himself into Clarice.

Allowing a moment for them both to adjust to this, he slowly began to move back and forth. They both made noises of pleasure as they built up their speed and intensity, until Hannibal had to stop having reached his peak.

He withdrew slowly, both of their bodies shaking with pleasure as he lay down on top of her. With his right hand, he reached out and touched her facing, brushing the stray hairs out from her eyes so that he may gaze into them. They stayed this way for a few minutes, just staring into one another's eyes before Hannibal leant down to gently kiss her lips.

Gently rolling off her, Hannibal slide his arm behind her head so that she could lean against his chest.

"Time to sleep, my love", he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

And this was how they spent their first night together, asleep in one another's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice woke up to the feeling of the warm sun falling across her face, and the warmth coming from Hannibal, as he had his arms encircling her. She had a moment of bliss, staring at his sleeping face.

As if he could sense that he was being watched, Hannibal slowly opened his maroon eyes. Looking into her eyes, a smile broke on his face.

"Good morning my love. I trust that you slept well?"

Snuggling in closer, she said "Of course my love. I presume that you were the same."

"Oh yes, very much so," he replied as he nuzzled his face in her hair before gently kissing the top of her head. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yes, it was amazing my love. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Mm…"

Hannibal's mouth went from kissing the top of Clarice's head moved to the tip of her ear, which he nipped at with his teeth.

Rolling on to her front, Clarice was now facing Hannibal, which allowed for her to lean down and kiss him gently on his lips. Lifting his up his right hand, he brushed the hair off her face as he drew her face away from his.

"May I ask you a question, my love?"

"Anything. I don't believe I should be hiding anything from you."

"Very well then. How long has it been since you were last with a man, with acts such like last nights?"

With the feeling of blood flooding to her face, she hid her face in his chest.

"Not since just before I met you at the State Hospital. Can you tell that it has been a while?"

Hannibal chuckled as he placed his hand under her chin to lift her head up to look at him again.

"It is not that you are out of practice or any thing, my love, I was just curious to see when you were last with a man"

"It has been almost ten years since I was last with a man." Clarice's cheeks were becoming redder and hotter.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed my love. If you wish to know, before last night, I have not touched any woman for almost twenty years, which was before my capture. That is of course if you do not count the nurse from the hospital…"

"I think that hardly counts my love. So you did not touch any woman in the time that you were in Florence?"

"No of course not. How could I when I only had you on my mind my love?" Hannibal lifted his head up to Clarice's neck, nuzzling it before he nipped with his teeth along her vein, which caused Clarice to moan with pleasure.

As they had removed all of their cloths the previous even, Clarice could feel that Hannibal found this pleasurable as well.

With a little giggle, she pushed her body away from his to break their contact.

"Are you trying to tease me Clarice? Your scent is maddening this morning."

"I think, my love, that we should leave this bed for now. We can come back later to it, but I think that we should have some breakfast before noon."

Pulling a slight grimace, he replied "Very well then." Turning his face towards the door, he inhaled heavily. "I do believe it is also time that we make sure that our now unwanted guest leaves."

Clarice had forgotten that Paul was still here. She had gotten caught up with Hannibal after dinner and had not considered what they would do with his body.

"Quite true. Breakfast first, then we will see to our guest."

Throwing the covers off, Clarice rose of the bed before glancing around the room.

"Hannibal, my love, may I ask if there is anything appropriate for me to wear this morning?"

"Of course my love. Let me show you to your wardrobe." Hannibal rose from his reclined position on the bed to led Clarice out of their current bedroom and into the one next door.

"I was not sure how you were going to accept last night, so I did not want to presume that we would share the same bed last night. The other room is yours if you wish to keep it but this room was the one that I used as mine. It could be ours if you wished."

The room that he had led her to was slightly bigger then the one that they shared the previous night. It had a large fireplace on the wall opposite the four-poster bed. There were two doorways that led out of the bedroom, aside for the one that Clarice was standing in. One of them she could see had white tiles, which led her to presume that it was the bathroom. The other room must be the wardrobe that Hannibal had referenced.

"I did not buy many clothing for you yet, Clarice. We can go shopping within the next few days to buy more if you so wish." Hannibal said as he walked into the wardrobe. Clarice followed him inside.

"I suggest that you shower after we decided what to do with Paul, so maybe it be best if you wore this for now." He held out for her a silk dressing gown, which was embroidered with cherry blossoms. He himself walked further into the wardrobe to retrieve his own gown as she tied the sash around her waist.

"So, my love, what do you wish for breakfast?"

"Surprise me Hannibal."

"Very well then" he said with a chuckle. "Follow me."

Hannibal led the way to the kitchen, where they were confronted by the sight of their guest as the walked in the door.

Paul had died shortly after Hannibal brought him into the kitchen, so the plates were still stacked on his lap, with the top of his skull sitting onto of them with the scrapes of their meals.

Quickly opening the door, Hannibal wheeled out Paul on to the back steps, shutting the door when Paul was outside.

"That sound help start to get ride of that smell. So my love, breakfast." Hannibal walked over to the fridge, and got out some eggs, cheese, mushrooms and spinach. "I believe an omelette would be a good choice." He reached up and grabbed one of the fry pans that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Please my love, do take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. These characters are not mine, I am purely just writing my interpretation on their relationship. Credit goes to Thomas Harris**

* * *

Clarice sat on the kitchen stool as Hannibal started chopping up the mushrooms before grating the cheese.

"You seem quite at home within the kitchen Hannibal. I suppose this is a good thing seeing as I probably can't boil an egg."

At this Hannibal laughed loudly. "Yes it is a good thing then. If we were to rely on you then I believe that we would starve."

"Ye of little faith, Han."

He looked up in surprise with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh? I am Han now? How did we go from Doctor Lecter just a few days ago to Han?" He cracked the eggs into the pan with some butter, before adding the mushrooms, spinach and cheese.

"Hannibal is a bit of a mouthful. I love your Christian name but I don't want to have to use it in full every time I am talking with you my love."

"Very well then, if you wish. I hope the that you are fine that I keep calling you my love, rather then your Christian name." He said with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

Clarice nodded, "Mm…" Leaning forward, she eyed the fry pan as the omelette cooked. "That looks good."

"I'm glad you think so, though I can't wait to see what you think when I cook you a banquet."

"I will have to look forward to that time then, Han."

The omelette finished, Hannibal walked over to one of the cupboards to get out two plates before setting them on the counter.

After dishing up, he passed over her plate with cutlery. "What do you think we should do with our guest outside?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the back door.

"That is a good question, one of which I do not have a good answer to." Clarice cut up the corner of her omelette before placing it in her mouth. "Mm… Ok, that's it. You are cooking every single meal that I eat for the rest of my life."

"You flatter me Clarice. But we do need to focus on the matter at hand." He said after swallowing his mouthful.

Chewing on her breakfast, Clarice sat in a moment of silence.

"I think we need to place him somewhere public, a place where his death can be seen. For all that he has done, a degree of public humiliation is needed, just like he had done for me. An eye for an eye."

Hannibal thought this over in silence as Clarice continued to watch him, still eating her breakfast.

"I believe I may have a plan. We may be able to pull it off with out casting much doubt upon ourselves, or at least not with out giving the FBI an indication to our location."

"What do you think we will need?" Clarice had by this stage finished her omelette and had risen from her chair to walk towards the sink.

"Some gloves, plastic lining, and Paul's car." Hannibal placed his plate with Clarice's.

"Gloves and plastic is fine, Han. But how are we meant to get Paul's car?"

"I was already prepared for this my love. Paul's car is parked in the woods where you used to run. I didn't think that people would notice it there. I believe that we should start now, my love. That way we can leave later in the day. Lets move the body and then we can clean ourselves up."

"Well ok then, lets do it."

* * *

They had rolled Paul into the plastic lining and had left him on the kitchen counter, as Hannibal and Clarice drove to retrieve Paul's car. Upon their return, they put Paul in the boot of his own car and locked it before returning into the house.

Back in their now official bedroom, Hannibal turned to look at Clarice as he was walking towards the wardrobe. "You might wish to have a shower my love. While you were unconscious, I may have washed the area around your wound but I did not take it upon my self to wash all of your body. I will find you some clothing fit for tonight's purposes."

Clarice didn't need to be told twice and she walked into the white tiled room. It had a large bath running along one of the walls with a shower next to that.

Turning on the taps, Clarice stepped out of the cloths, which she had worn for the short time to move Paul, and then into the shower.

The pressure of the hot water caused her bullet wound to slightly sting, but it was healing just fine, so she didn't worry about it. She kept the front of her body towards the faucet with her back to the door.

She had been in the shower only for a minute of so when something Hannibal had said to her came to mind.

_Don't you feel eyes moving over your body, Clarice? And don't your eyes seek out the things you want?_

At that thought, Clarice turned around and was not surprised to find Hannibal staring at her from the doorway.

Smiling, Clarice extended a hand to him. "Do you wish to join me Hannibal?"

Needing no further invitation, he stripped out of his clothing, throwing it on the fall before joining her in the shower.

"May I?" he asked pointing towards the soap, which she had just picked up.

Wordlessly, she passed it to him.

Lathering the soap in his hands, Hannibal then moved his hands over Clarice's body, first moving up her arms and then along her chest. He took care to wash both of her breasts, and when the suds of soap had washed off, he took her left breast and lifted it to his mouth where he nibbled at her nipple.

His hands continued down her chest, seeking the place between her legs.

His fingers traced along her slit before he gently pushed into her folds.

Clarice's breath caught in her throat "Hannibal…"

Letting go of her nipple, Hannibal lifted his head, catching her lips in his kiss. He slowly backed Clarice against the shower wall, the hot water still pouring over them. The wall gave him leverage; he removed his fingers so that he could slide up the wall to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist.

From there, Hannibal very slowly pushed himself into Clarice, who moaned at this sensation.

Clarice kissed Hannibal hungrily as they rocked back and forth. Hannibal broke the kiss, as he made a trail of kisses along her neck before nipping at her vein. When Clarice moaned, Hannibal took this a little further and bit her flesh.

Clarice gasped loudly at this sudden act. "Oh Hannibal… Oh god."

Their intensity increased as Hannibal kept on biting her neck in different places.

With Hannibal's mouth at her neck, leaving his own open, Clarice took the opportunity to return the favour. She lent down and bit his neck too.

At this sudden surprise, Hannibal reached his peak and both of them were breathless as he slides Clarice back down to her feet.

Turning of the taps, he quickly walked out of the shower to retrieve the towels from the rail. He threw the big, white fluffy towel over Clarice's shoulders with a smile.

"Well that was an enjoyable experience my love."

Returning the smile, Clarice leant up and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think and leave a comment. **

**Bye for now B.L**


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal had left their change of cloths on their bed before he had walked into the bathroom. Clarice pulled on the jeans and purple long sleave top that had been left out before she turned to Hannibal, who had dressed himself in a similar outfit.

"Come my love, we should be leaving."

With Paul's car keys in his hands, Hannibal led Clarice out of the front door before looking it.

Clarice was about to open the passenger side door but a hand shot out from behind her to open it first.

"Allow me, please, my love. It is the polite thing to do."

Giggling, Clarice gave him a quick kiss on his check before she sat in her seat. Hannibal closed the door behind her before making his way to the drivers seat. Starting the car, he pulled out of the driveway at twilight and started their drive back to Baltimore.

The two of them spent the first few minutes in silence, not quite sure what to say before Hannibal reached out his hand. Paul's car was an automatic, so driving didn't require gear changes. This allowed Hannibal to grasp Clarice's hand in his grip. His thumb made circles on the fleshy part of her hand.

"What does it feel like to have your sixth finger removed?"

"I still feel like it is there, as a ghost limb. It does not, however, make any difference to my day to day life."

Clarice nodded in understanding as she looked at his left hand, which rested on the driving wheel.

They lapsed into silence once again, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Hannibal kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Clarice, trying to determine her emotions from her facial expressions.

Clarice was thinking about the last twenty-four hours and how their relationship had developed this far. She had enjoyed their sex. She knew that they had both found pleasure in their actions and…

"Oh my god Hannibal!" She squeezed his hand.

"What is it my love? What's the matter?" Concern filled his voice at her sudden outburst.

"Hannibal, you came."

"And…?"

"I'm not on the pill. I mean, I could get pregnant if we aren't careful…"

"I have already thought of this, my love, and have taken action."

"What do you mean, you've taken action?"

"When I was giving you your daily medication while treating your wounds over the past few months, I saw fit to give you the pill at the same time."

Clarice did not say anything for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Why did you do that? How did you know that we were going to have sex after dinner?"

"I didn't know my love, I was just being cautious. I thought it was better to be on the safe side of things if we did end the evening by having sex."

Clarice bit her lip, unsure of what to say next.

"Han, you are a man who is over the age of sixty. Do you not wish to have children?"

Hannibal took his eyes quickly off the road to hold his gaze with Clarice.

"I never said that my love. Yes, I do wish at some point to have children, so that my family line may continue. But the question was more whether you wish to have children, as you would be the one who would carry them."

Shocked at this, she sat for a moment, contemplating her position on the issue, before she opened her mouth to talk.

"I believe I do want children, Han. Its not like either of us are getting younger. But if we are going to, we need to be someplace safe. Not where we are disposing of bodies and are worried about the FBI coming to find us. I don't want to raise our children in that environment."

By this stage, they were driving through the city and Hannibal was pulling into one of the side streets.

"Do you wish to get married then, my love?"

"Ask me this when we are not disposing of a body, Han, then I will give you a proper answer."

Chuckling, he parked the car in the shadows.

"Very well then Clarice. Its time to go."

Sliding out of his side, he went over and opened Clarice's again.

"We should quickly check the area before we get Paul out of the car."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the shadows on to the street. It was late at night, so there were few people on the street to see them. If someone were looking at them, all they would see would be a normal couple walking down the street. They would never believe that they were who they really were.

They walked passed the place where the plan was based around, when Hannibal stopped and bent down to the ground to pick up a discarded newspaper.

"I believe we have chosen just the right day my love." Hannibal said as he turned the paper around for Clarice to view.

It was the _Tattler_ with the headline reading.

**_Starling in the clear with new evidence coming to light._**

_Even though she has been missing for the past few months, evidence has come to light that Agent Clarice Starling of the FBI was not in league with the formidable Hannibal Lector, otherwise known as Hannibal the Cannibal. This evidence shows that all information against Agent Starling came from Paul __Krendler, the Deputy Assistant Attorney General from the United Sates Justice Department. Krendler has not been seen to make a comment but it has been suggested that he had taken a bribe from Mason Verger to ensure that Agent Starling was suspended and therefore could not to interfere with the capture of Hannibal the Cannibal. Hannibal killed Verger himself after his capture, and then proceeded to abduct Agent Starling._

Clarice stopped reading the article there.

She knew that it wasn't Hannibal that killed Mason. It had been his sister, Margot, seeking revenge for the years of abuse that she had sustained from her brother. After she killed him with his own pet eel, who had bitten off his tongue causing him to drown in blood, she had taken Hannibal's advice and prodded him with a cattle prod so that she could collect his semen. Her partner would carry the child so that they could continue on the family line.

"I believe it is time that we made our move my love. The fire escape goes all the way up to the roof, so we can easily make our way up with Paul."

The couple made their way back to the side street, which just so happened to be against the office of the _National Tattler._ They took the body out of the boot, checking that no one was watching them before doing so, and then together, made their way up to the top of the twelve story building, body between them.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please do tell me what you think so I can know for future reference**

**B.L**


	5. Chapter 5

It took a long time for the two of them to make it all the way to the top of the building. Paul's body was a lot heavier then Clarice so she struggled at times to keep a hold on him.

They reached the top and looked out over the top of the city. It was getting close to mid-night but the city lights were still bright.

Hannibal knelt down and started to unwrap Paul from his plastic lining. Clarice walked over and started to wipe his body, trying to make sure that there was no finger prints left on to identify them. Hannibal looked over Paul's clothing, making sure that there were no extra fibres on him.

Hannibal lifted up his body into a standing position, and Clarice then slipped the front page of the _Tattler_ into his back pocket.

Together, they walked over to the edge of the building and, making sure that the top of his skull was still on his head, they throw him over the edge.

They watched as his body fell down the twelve stories before hitting the footpath down below.

No one was on the street below, so no one saw him fall, nor did they see the couple on the _Tattler_'s roof.

Hannibal wrapped his arm around Clarice's waist as they looked down at their handy work.

"At this current time I think it will be a while before someone realises that that is a body. I suggest then that it is time we left, my love."

Clarice looked up from the bloody mess below into the maroon eyes of Hannibal.

Clarice wrapped her arms around Hannibal's neck, went up on her tiptoes so that she could reach his lips.

The two of them stood on the roof of the _Tattler_, in one another's embrace. Their tender kiss lasted for a few minutes before Hannibal drew away, tenderly stroking Clarice's face.

"It is now time that we go my love. We can continue this when we return home."

They made their way down the fire escape stair well and then to the car. Hannibal pulled out of the side street, back on to the main road, leaving the bloody scene behind.

No one saw them, no cameras caught their movements, and they just left with out a trace.

They drove towards the edge of Baltimore before leaving the car. They completely wiped the car of any evidence that might have suggested that they had been in it, or that Paul's body had been left in the boot.

Clarice hoped that their plan would work, as it hinged around wether or not people would believe that Paul would commit suicide after the events of the past few months.

Hannibal had a car parked not far from where they had left Paul's. It had been left there from when Hannibal was abducted by Mason's croons a few months before.

On the walk to Hannibal's car, the two of them walked hand in hand. They did not feel the need to hurry or that some one would see them for whom they really were. No they just took their time and enjoyed the moment that they had with one another.

When they finally did reach the car, Hannibal opened the passenger door and extended an arm as an invitation for Clarice to enter. Once she was seated, he went to his own door and then pulled the car out of its parking spot and they were on the road again.

"So what should we do now Han?"

Clarice's question hung in the air, surrounded by minutes of silence.

"I have not fully considered what we shall do yet, my love. But I think that it would be a wise choice to keep a low profile for the mean time. Maybe later we can leave the country."

Clarice had never left the country before. A life in an orphanage left no room for pleasure such as that. She had wished to travel for such a long time, but once she got into the FBI she had never been able to leave.

"Where are you from, Han? I know you are not from America."

Glancing from the road to Clarice, Hannibal smirked.

"Surely you should already know this my love. You have read my FBI file, have you not? It surely must all be in there."

"Reading a report is different to hearing it from you, Han. I've already told you about my life. Quid pro quo, remember."

Smiling at her recount of his own words, Hannibal began his story.

"I was born in Lithuania, in 1933. My father was from a long line of Count Lecters, originating from Hannibal the Grim in 1410 who won the Battle of Grunwald. My mother was from a aristocratic family in Milan. My sister, Mischa, was born the year that the war started, but two years after she was born we had to leave our estate to escape from the Nazi regime…"

Hannibal stopped for a minute, unsure of how to continue this.

"Please do continue, Han. I want to hear about your life."

"Now is not the time my love. I shall tell you later."

She nodded her head, allowing him to have this time of peace before he recounted his childhood. She had some indication while in the FBI that he had no had a normal childhood, but she would wait until he was ready to tell her.

For the rest of the journey back their temporary house was spent in silence. When they pulled back in front of the house, Hannibal stepped out of the car and then made his way over to her car door to open it before extending his hand to help her out.

He opened the front door, and a rush of warm air welcomed them as they had left the fire on low when they left.

Suddenly, Hannibal's arm wrapped itself around Clarice's waist, bringing her body against his with a thud.

"Now my love. Shall we continue what we had to stop before?"

In answer, Clarice lifted her head to passionately kiss him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

With a low growl, his hand moved front her waist to firmly on her two bottom checks, which allowed him to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to make his way back to their room.

Hannibal roughly deposited Clarice on the edge of the bed, his hands sneaking under the hem of her shirt. Ridding her of her shirt and bra, his thumb brushed her nipple, it hardening under his touch.

Clarice busied her hands with Hannibal's trousers when he pulled away from their passionate kisses to latch his mouth on to her nipple. He sucked it before starting to nibble at it, causing her to moan from the sense of pleasure. Hannibal's own hands were now working on Clarice's trousers, pulling them down on to the ground.

In the moment that Hannibal let go of her nipple to take his shirt of, Clarice moved from the edge of the bed to the middle of it.

With a growl, Hannibal crawled up the bed to reach Clarice, looming over her before bending down to kiss her.

A long night was to follow them.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**B.L.**


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them barely left the house for the next few weeks. They had enough food to keep them nourished for another few months.

They kept an eye on the news, always paying attention if anything was mentioned in connection with them.

Paul's body had been discovered a few hours after they had left him there. No one was mentioning foul play. The force of hitting the ground from twelve stories up had taken its toll on his body and any of the previous injuries that he sustained were over looked.

To pass the time that they had together, Hannibal and Clarice would take walks in the woods around their safe house or that Hannibal would play for Clarice. A common occurrence would be the two of them sitting in front of the fire, talking about books, food, or memories. They shared a part of themselves with one another over the course of those weeks.

There was, of course, also sex that filled their time, but worrying about her partner's old age, Clarice tried to limit the amount of time that they had for it.

Clarice had not bought up the topic of Hannibal's childhood again. She felt that it needed to wait a little longer, when they were out of the country where people were hunting them down.

The two of them woke up every morning to be in one another's arms, just the way that they fell asleep.

Hannibal woke up one morning to this situation. A beam of sunlight came through the curtains and had fallen across his face. He would have gotten up to close the curtain but Clarice was still fast asleep in his arms.

Instead, he looked upon her face, memorising again her features. He had looked at her for such a long time through his glass prison cell, never being able to reach out to her. A life as a, somewhat, free man led him to pleasure such as having the woman that he loved in his arms.

Hannibal stayed like this for almost an hour, just watching Clarice, before she began to stir.

He leant forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning my love."

Clarice rolled over sleepily to look at his face.

"Mm… Morning Han."

She then leaned in so to kiss him on his lips before placing her head on his chest so that she could hear his heart beat.

"What is our plan for today then, Han?"

"I believe it is finally time that we consider leaving the States my love. We've been in hiding long enough and I believe that their search for us has died down."

"Where shall we go then?

With a chuckle, Hannibal replied. "Where ever you wish to go my love, I will follow you where every, even to the end of the world."

Clarice lifted her head of his chest so that she could look at his face. He smiled at her as he stroked some stray strands of hair off her face.

"Can we travel for a little bit? I mean we could do that and if we find a place that we love, we can settle down. Maybe then we could have the family that you wanted."

"Do you not want a family, Clarice?"

"I want a life you, Han. If that includes us having our own family, then yes, it is what I want."

"Very well then. Travelling it shall be."

Sliding out from underneath Clarice, Hannibal got out of bed and stood, naked, in the middle of the room.

"Is now the right time to ask you something then, my love?"

Clarice pulled a slight frown at this question, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Ask me what, Han?"

Hannibal knelt down besides the bed so that he could be face to face with Clarice.

"Is it the right time to ask you if you would marry me?"

Clarice went into a stage of shock, unsure of this event.

"What?"

Hannibal smirked a little. "Will you marry me Clarice Starling? You told me before to ask you at the right moment. This, I believe, is the right moment."

With a smile, she rose up to crawl to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How could I say no. Yes, Hannibal, yes of course I will marry you."

With that Hannibal stood up, pulling Clarice up with him as her arms were still wrapped around his neck. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her with all the joy and love that he felt.

Hannibal slowly pulled away from their kiss, a smile on his face.

"Where to then my love?"

* * *

Hannibal had seen fit to arrange to have a computer when he found their safe house. It was only ever used to determine what the FBI were doing at the time or looking for more news about the 'suicide' of Paul Krendler.

Hannibal was sitting at the large desk chair in front of the computer when Clarice walked in, wearing a dressing gown and rubbing her hair dry after her shower.

Hannibal held his arms out to Clarice, allowing her to sit on his lap in front of the computer.

He had been looking at a travel agent's website, with all of its different travel options.

"Where would you like to go my love?" Hannibal asked as he nuzzled at her neck.

Clarice scrolled down the pages of locations, every one more interesting then the last.

"I really have no idea, Han. They all look interesting, but I really wouldn't be able to choose."

Hannibal chuckled as he leant forward to take control of the scrolling of the website.

"Well, what about some where in Asia? Or maybe Europe? Or even Australia if you really wish. These would be places that we probably aren't well known."

"I don't think Europe is an option, Han. Not with what you pulled off with Pazzi at the Capponi Library."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about that incident my love…"

Clarice clicked on the section for Asia and looked at the different locations.

"How about Japan? Isn't it meant to be coming up to spring? That could be a lovely time to get married, with all of the blossoms."

As she said that, Clarice could feel Hannibal shift uncomfortably underneath her.

Knowing that he didn't have a problem with her weight, she turned around to face him.

"Is something the matter, Han?"

Hannibal stayed silent for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"My aunt lives in Japan, and I have not spoken to her for many years."

Slightly shocked at the news that Hannibal still had a family member alive, Clarice smiled at him.

"Well then, she can come to our wedding. Weddings are normally a time to celebrate family, Han. I think it is time that you saw her again."

Reaching up to gently stroke her face, Hannibal smiled at her.

"Very well then my love."

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed it. Please do tell me what you think**

**B.L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a while but a disclaimer, these characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris.**

**Though enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hannibal booked all of their tickets later that day under the names of Dr. and Mrs. Closter. They had decided that they would not travel to Japan first, but instead travel to Australia and then make their way up Asia.

Clarice had left the room as he went through the arduous task of booking the tickets online. When he finished, Hannibal listened to any movements within the house, trying to determine where Clarice was.

Hearing a slight creak of the floorboards and a rustle of material, he determined her to be in the room with the piano, where they spent most of their time together.

Hannibal went to the kitchen before making his way to the music room to make coffee. As he waited for the coffee beans to grind, he thought about going to Japan and seeing his aunt for the first time in many years.

They had not parted on the best of terms, as he had killed Grutas right in front of her. She had offered her body to make him stop, so that he would kill no more, but he did not take her.

While he thought he loved had loved her all those years ago, he knew that it was never real. He could not compare it to the love that he now had for Clarice.

As he poured the coffee into the cups from the plunger, he smelt the sweet smell of Clarice coming down the hallway.

He smiled as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are we all set then, Han?"

"It is all taken care of my love. We leave for Australia in less than a week. It seems that they'll be there when they are going into autumn*, so we shall miss the summer heat."

"Ok then, that sounds good."

Hannibal turned around and held out one of the cups of coffee to Clarice, which she took with a noise of appreciation.

Holding his cup in one hand, his other kneaded the flesh from the small of Clarice's back through her shirt. Clarice went up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly on the lips before she took a sip of her coffee.

Turning her back to him, Clarice walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the music room, expecting Hannibal to follow.

"Have you had anything to eat yet my love?" Hannibal called out from behind her.

"No I haven't thought about it. Have you?"

"No. I will prepare us some lunch then. I can bring it to you in the music room."

As he heard her footsteps fading away from the kitchen, Hannibal began to assemble some sandwiches for the two of them.

Taking a knife out to cut the bread, Hannibal returned to his previous train of thought about his aunt. He had no idea about how she would react to him, let alone his marriage.

As he put two eggs into boiling water, he wondered where she was now. He had assumed that she would still be in Hiroshima, she didn't really have anywhere else to go.

He spent the four and a half minutes that the eggs need to boil by spreading mayonnaise on to the bread and then placing some lettuce on top of that. He had noticed that while Clarice enjoyed his elaborate cooking, she still enjoyed simple food much more.

He wondered how she would find the palate of Japanese cuisine, as it was very different to that of the south.

Once the eggs were out and peeled, he mashed them with some seasoning before putting it into the sandwiches. He grabbed the two plates and made his way to the music room.

Clarice turned from looking out of the window to the door as Hannibal walked in with their lunch.

She accepted the offered sandwich with a smile. "Thank you, Han. Looks good."

Hannibal snorted at her as he sat down in the chair opposite with his own lunch.

The two of them sat in silence as they ate, both staring out of the window.

"What are you thinking about, Han?" Clarice asked once she had finished.

"I am wondering if my aunt is still living in her home city of Hiroshima. What is to say that she has moved since she left France, or even that she has died. What happens if we arrive to find that there is no one there for us to see?"

Clarice was quiet for a few moments, thinking about the problem that they faced.

"Did you search for her? She may be on the internet or that she is registered. And if she is dead, we would at least be able to find a death certificate. "

Hannibal nodded at this, thinking through the process.

Finding his silence far too long, Clarice rose from her own chair, setting her plate on the coffee table, and went to sit on Hannibal's lap.

He welcomed her into his arms, rubbing his face into the side of her neck. And there they sat in silence, content with one another's contact.

As the sun began to fall lower and lower over the horizon, Hannibal rubbed his hands up Clarice's back.

"I think it is time that we moved my love. It shall be getting dark in here soon. Do you wish for dinner?"

Clarice rose to her feet before turning back to face Hannibal.

"I think I will be fine for food my love. Though there is something else which I do wish for…"

Hannibal stood from his chair, so that he was standing right in front of Clarice.

"Oh really, my love? And what would that be exactly?" His hands traced the curve of her hips.

"Have a guess." She smiled as her arms wrapped themselves around the back of his neck.

Hannibal leant down and kissed Clarice, one of his hands gently stroking the side of her face.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal pulled back slightly so that he could look into Clarice's eyes.

"Yes my love. Is something wrong?"

Her hand this time stroked his face, a tender look on her face.

"I love you Hannibal Lecter."

A small smile broke across his face.

"And I love you, Clarice Starling."

And with that Hannibal swept Clarice into his arms and made his way to their bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please do tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**B.L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer but these characters are not my own, they belong to that of Thomas Harris.**

**As a side note, you may have noticed that my rate of publication has decreased. I have a musical coming up so that is taking up a lot of my time. So sorry for that.**

* * *

Clarice woke before Hannibal did the next morning. She woke with her head resting against his chest, and she lay there for some time listening to his heart beat.

It was mid-morning when he finally woke. Clarice had not moved the entire time that she had been lying there.

"Good morning my love." He said as he leant forward to kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Clarice looked up to see Hannibal pull an offended expression.

"Well, we were up for most of last night my love…"

Clarice giggled as she moved herself to be able to swing her legs over Hannibal's hips.

This movement took Hannibal by surprise, it brought a smile to his face as he looked up to her face.

Clarice tucked her hair behind her ear, as she leant down to kiss him gently.

"If you are not careful, my love, we are going to be staying in bed for a lot longer…"

Clarice smiled at Hannibal seductively. "I don't think that would be such a problem, Han."

Hannibal sat up from his reclined position so that he could be chest to chest with Clarice. From there, he tilted his head so that he could nuzzle at her neck, nipping her skin along her pumping veins, causing Clarice to softly moan.

Hannibal's hands traced along the edges of Clarice's body, cupping his hand underneath her breasts. His thumb flicked at her nipples, them hardening with every flick.

Clarice could feel something else hardening against her, which she slowly moved herself away from.

Hannibal looked at her, confused, as she had never done this before.

"Is something the matter my love?"

"Shh…" Clarice kept on slowly moving the lower part of her body away from Hannibal's hardened penis.

Now on her hands and knees, she looked up at Hannibal. "Trust me please, Han"

Clarice lowered her head until her lips touched the head of his erection. He had a sharp inhale of breath as she parted her lips to allow him into her.

Clarice realised once she had started that it had been quite a few years since she had last done this, and wondered for a moment what she was meant to do again.

Making sure that she wasn't scratching him with her teeth, Clarice began to slowly move herself up and down the length of Hannibal.

As she slowly began to build up both speed and pressure, Hannibal's reaction became more profound. His breath rate increased as well as his heart beat. It was well over 85.

As they drew closer to the end, Clarice moved herself to the tip of Hannibal's erection. She worked on this section of his penis, all the way up until the moment that he came. When he did, it filled her mouth, all of which she swallowed.

When Clarice looked up to Hannibal, letting go of his penis, he had his head tilted far back, trying to catch his breath.

Clarice giggled at Hannibal, having never known him to react like this. Well at least not for anything other than when they had sex.

Hannibal returned his gaze to Clarice, quietly growling at her for her laughter towards him.

He placed his hands just under her armpits so that he could drag her back into a sitting position on his lap. From there, he nipped at her skin, from just beneath her ear, all the way down to her nipple. As he reached her left nipple, he hungrily bit it causing Clarice to yelp in surprise.

"Hey, Han! That hurt."

Still holding on to it with the front of his teeth, Hannibal chuckled. "Sorry my love. I may have gotten a bit excited after what you just did."

Clarice brushed Hannibal's hair back, so that it no longer fell over his forehead.

"Very well, then Han. As long as you don't bite it off, you can keep on doing that if you want."

Hannibal started to laugh so hard that he had let go of her nipple.

"People will say that we are in love, Clarice." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well they should because we are, Han." She placed her hands on his cheeks as she looked into his eyes with a smile. She then slightly tilted her head, losing some of her smile. "Why do you think that some said that you could not feel love? You can feel love though, can't you?"

"Of course I can feel love, dearest Clarice. Why do you think I am sitting here in bed with you right now? And people believed that I could not feel love because of the murders that I committed. I never showed remorse for killing them, and they therefore believed that I had no emotions. So by extension, I had no love or compassion for anyone or anything."

"Well I think we have proved them wrong then, Han."

"Oh yes. So very wrong my love." Hannibal quickly kissed Clarice on the lips and then again between her eyebrows. "I believe that it is time for us to get up now my love. It is midday now."

The two of them went to the kitchen, donned in their dressing gowns. Hannibal made them their breakfast, or lunch, which ever way you wanted to think about it.

They sat at the kitchen bench, eating their smoked salmon on toast in silence, just wanting to be aware of the time that they had with one another.

"I believe that it is time that we start to think about cleaning my love." Hannibal said as he broke the silence, after finishing his breakfast.

"What do you mean Han?"

"We have been in this house for over a month, my love, and therefore there is going to be a lot of evidence to show that we were here. We are going to have to clean this house before we leave for Australia."

Clarice finished her breakfast, taking both hers and Hannibal's plates to the sink. She placed them beside the sink, before putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well then, Han, lets get changed and then we can go to work."

With a smile, Hannibal stood up and join in embrace with his lover.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell me what you think, that would be wonderful.**

**B.L.**


End file.
